R
Description R&B Bank '''is located at bank in a town. The objective of this heist is to break into the bank's vault, grab the loot, and bring it to the van on top of the parking garage. At least 4 bags is required to escape. '''Stealth Approach First, find a keycard that can spawn either behind the bank tellers, near the mini-kitchen upstairs or on the meeting room's table. Once, you find it go to the back of the bank to find a keycard slot. This is where the camera operator is but be careful, as soon as you enter the keycard in the slot, the camera operator will instantly be alerted so react quick. Make sure you are ready too, because you will mask up and you may not be ready to when the camera operator gets alerted. Hostage / Kill the camera operator then start hostaging / killing all the civilians and guards, as setting up the drill will instantly alert everyone in a large radius. Once your done with that, set up the drill to the vault. It will take five minutes. Once the vault opens, you can start looting. Inside the vault are bags of loot sitting out, safes and deposit boxes. Grab as much as loot as want. Bring the loot to the van located on the top floor of the parking garage. Once you have 4 bags of loot, either grab more or escape. Loud Approach If your going loud, mask up and start the drill when you start. Hostage anyone if you want to. The objectives are pretty much the same except the cops will get in your way. Once you get 4 bags of loot, either grab more or escape. Tips * Cloakers hide in sneaky spots so watch out for them * Get "Nimble" aced so you can lockpick the safes instead of waiting for the 3-minute drill. * "Infiltrator" aced can help as lockpicking the deposit boxes and safes (if you can) twice as fast. It also gives you more concealment points * For speedrunning, you can just set up the drill right away and place ECM Jammers to stop civilians from calling the police. (won't stop cameras so disable them first). Once the vault is open, grab the four stacks of cash on the table and don't go for anymore loot then escape * The SAW can make the process faster by opening the deposit boxes faster. Try buying an ammo bag asset or bring your own because even with "Oppressor" aced, a full SAW won't go through all of the deposit boxes * "Chameleon" aced allows you to pick up the keycard without masking up. This is helpful because you grab the keycard without being detected by civilians or cameras * Instead of walking up the full path cars go through in the parking garage, walk on the little platforms besides the ramps so climb up faster * When going down, fall down the hole to the bottom floor. Try to grab on to each floor at a time so you don't take fall damage. Assets * Doctor Bag A - ($25,000 - 1 Favor) - A doctor bag can be used to fully heal any criminal up to three times - Spawns a doctor bag in the camera room, right next to the computer * Doctor Bag B - ($25,000 - 1 Favor) - A doctor bag can be used to fully heal any criminal up to three times -Spawns a doctor bag upstairs on the meeting room table * Body Bags A - ($27,000 - 1 Favor) - Body bags can be used to conceal bodies, each case comes with three bags - Spawns a body bag at the bottom of the stairs * Body Bags B - ($27,000 - 1 Favor) - Body bags can be used to conceal bodies, each case comes with three bags - Spawns a body bag in the parking garage, on the first floor, sitting on top of the barrier * Ammo Bag A - ($30,000 - 2 Favors) - An ammo bag can replenish your ammo fully up to three times - Spawns an ammo bag behind the tellers, near one of the keycard spawns * Ammo Bag B - ($30,000 - 2 Favors) - An ammo bag can replenish your ammo fully up to three times - Spawns an ammo bag outside in a big pot of grass * Delayed Response - ($15,000 - 3 Favors) - The initial police assault is delayed by 30 seconds - Delays the police assault by 40 seconds. (60 seconds in total) Trivia * Civilians near the parking garage will not be alerted by the drill * Once of the vent's hallways (the one to the camera operator's room) was blocked off in an unknown date. You can still open the vent cover from the outside though * Vent covers usually fall and disappear when you unscrew them but when it comes in contact with you, it won't disappear * The civilians can go beyond the map's barriers but they cannot detect anything when in that area * Even though the narrator says the keycard is upstairs, it can spawn downstairs Category:Heists